Te quiero
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: A ti, entero, de arriba abajo, como seas, cuando sea, en cualquier momento, aunque te cambie la vida, aunque cambies entero, hagas lo que hagas, te sigo, me guías, hasta el fin del mundo, por ti, por lo que quieras, porque me quieres, te quiero. Eileen/Tobias, Eileen PoV. Paralelo a "el origen de un nombre" - Reto Off Scorse Parejas extrañas EEQCR - Gui


**Gui:** ¡Hola! Aquí está otro Reto cumplido. Este es el OffScorse: Parejas Extrañas del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Os recomiendo que vayáis. Está muy bien. Así que aquí vengo con un Eileen Prince/Tobais Snape. No sé si me convence el título, pero no conseguía resumirlo... En fin, la chica está loca. Disfrutad.

**Nota:** Este fic se completa mucho con uno que escribí hace tiempo, El origen de un Nombre, así que os recomiendo que paséis a verlo. Así en plan publicidad, pero de verdad se completa.

**Disclaimer:** Rowling no lo dejó claro, pero algo debía de pensar Eileen, ¿no?

* * *

**Te quiero**

Cada vez que te veo me asusto.  
Cada vez que te quiero me asusto.  
Me caigo por un desfiladero lleno de piedras.  
Cada vez que te miro eres tan distinto.  
Cada vez que te siento es tan distinto.  
Me tiro por un acantilado llena de adrenalina.

Tenía la piel de gallina porque cantabas tan bien... Tenía ganas de llorar, de pedirte que me cantaras a mi, solo a mi. Y entonces me miraste a los ojos y mi corazón salió corriendo. Otra vez cantaste después de hacerme el amor. Y me besaste en la garganta. Creaste un hechizo de palabras dulces, destruiste los nódulos de mis cuerdas vocales, para ti mi voz era la de un ángel. Para ti, mis ojos eran azul cielo y mi pelo era del color del oro. Si abría la boca y la rozaba con la yema de los dedos te volvías loco. Me quitabas las gafas, y todo lo demás las seguía después.

Siempre había sido la rarita. La del pelo como la paja, la de los ojos sucios de gris, la de la voz de hombre, la de la piel blanca como la cal con lunares de bultos por el cuerpo. La empollona de gafas fáciles de romper, la que abría la boca para aguar la fiesta. Sólo era ese nombre irónico, ese Prince garabateado en una esquina de la hoja del único examen con sobresaliente. Que la magia fuese mi fuerte no me hacía ser aceptada al otro lado del Caldero Chorreante. Pero en el bar de enfrente, aquí, en Charing Cross, Londres muggle, era Eileen, ese nombre de princesa susurrado por tu voz.

Sólo era perder el control, tirar las gafas, el coletero, la alumna modelo, la magia, todo esparcido en los rincones oscuros de las habitaciones llenas de ratas que se lo comían mientras yo me volvía loca en tus brazos, en tus caricias, en tus besos. El sexo era la maravilla escondida de mi mundo, la que aparecía cuando estaba desnuda. Cuando mi voz se volvía sensual y me deseabas entera y yo también cantaba.

Cada vez que te veo me asusto.  
Cada vez que te quiero me asusto.  
Me caigo por un desfiladero lleno de piedras.  
Cada vez que te miro eres tan distinto.  
Cada vez que te siento es tan distinto.  
Me tiro por un acantilado llena de adrenalina.

¿Cómo podía elegir esa vida monótona? Esa vida que era una sola nota, un solo color, un solo humor... Cuando podía cruzar la calle y llegar a un lugar lleno de cambios, con la más absoluta felicidad y la más absoluta desesperación, cuando podía sentir cosas, ver el blanco, el negro, el fucsia, el amarillo, las luces de neón, escuchar esas músicas trilladas de discoteca, ver a todos esos rockeros y oírte cantar, y oírte, y sentirte, y tenerte, y saberte, y dártelo todo... ¿Aquí, donde ya no era una chica tonta, o allí, donde no era aún una mujer completa?

El cielo azul se llenó del humo de tu porro y las sábanas blancas se llenaron de la sangre de mis secretos y la felicidad invadió nuestra vida. Y tú salías a cantar con una sonrisa en la cara y yo te oía llegar con una sonrisa en la cara, y Severus nos sonrió cuando abrió los ojos. Pero Severus lloraba mucho y todo se llenó de ruido y a ti no te gustaba el ruido. Te gustaba la contaminación, pero tu contaminación sonora el silencio. Habías vivido con ruido siempre, como si eso fuese lo normal. No querías volver a eso.

Pero dejasteis de vender entradas y solo yo iba a gritar a vuestros conciertos, hasta que dejé de poder ir porque tenía que guardar cama y esperar a que llegase Severus. Y tu grupo se disolvió y cantaste un par de noches más, pero no le cantaste a Severus. Y me sonreíste en la cama, pero no le sonreíste a Severus. Así que dejé mis trucos de magia baratos y te enseñé la varita y la felicidad volvió a la casa y le hacías carantoñas a Severus y me hacías llegar a lo más alto y te gustaba que la gente riese y que estuviesen felices.

Cada vez que te veo me asusto.  
Cada vez que te quiero me asusto.  
Me caigo por un desfiladero lleno de piedras.  
Cada vez que te miro eres tan distinto.  
Cada vez que te siento es tan distinto.  
Me tiro por un acantilado llena de adrenalina.

Bajé del éxtasis una tarde y tú querías más, y yo quería dormir, y Severus se despertó y nos miró. Te hizo un corte en la mejilla. Uno de nada. Sin tocarte. Pero dejó de gustarte la magia. Dejó de gustarte la alegría. Ahora preferías hacerme daño. Te desahogabas. Te sentías mejor. El dolor me gustaba, si a ti te gustaba. Me hacías cantar cuando sabes que me duele por los nódulos. Castigabas a Severus delante de mi. Un día, me pegaste en la mejilla derecha. Otro día, en las dos. Otros días me pegabas al tener sexo. No me hacías acabar. Me tomabas como un animal salvaje.

Severus empezó a sospechar algo cuando me dejaste una marca en el brazo. Empezó a llorar. Se lo intenté explicar. Que no era malo. Que me parecía bien, si a ti te parecía bien. Pero los niños de más de diez años parecen demasiado mayores. Siempre le habías dado un par de tortas cuando se portaba mal, claro, pero un día le pegaste cuando te miró con pena. Ese día se fue a pasear fuera. Y todos los demás. Por la noche me susurraba que había una bruja dos calles más allá, como las de antes, mamá, con el pelo de fuego.

Con quince años te empezó a gritar a diario, y no se dejaba pegar. Pero se ponía delante para que le dieses a él en vez de a mi. Entonces empecé a pensar que no era bueno que pegases tanto. Y cuando me pegabas ya no te besaba. Pero cuando me besabas tú no podía resistirme. Severus siempre me acusaba con la mirada, pero yo no podía dejar de amarte, mi corazón seguía pegando vuelcos al verte y tú llorabas abrazado a mi y decías mi nombre – Eileen, Eileen – y yo te abrazaba.

Cada vez que te veo me asusto.  
Cada vez que te quiero me asusto.  
Me caigo por un desfiladero lleno de piedras.  
Cada vez que te miro eres tan distinto.  
Cada vez que te siento es tan distinto.  
Me tiro por un acantilado llena de adrenalina.

¿Severus? ¿Dónde está? Se fue con sus amigos. Nunca volvió a hablar de la bruja como las de antes, tan guapa y tan buena, ella se casó con otro. Si no le amaba no era para él. Tú me amabas y yo te amaba. Eso es el verdadero amor. Tu enfermedad tiraba mucho de tus fuerzas. Solo tenías miedo de morir. Por eso rescaté tus discos y los volví a intentar vender, todos, para que te hicieras famoso, para que te quedaras en la memoria de todos.

Severus vino al entierro, ¿sabes? Pero fue cruel. Dijo que habían muerto juntos la persona que más odiaba y la que más amaba. Luego me dijo que a ti te odiaba y que había muerto el amor de su vida, la bruja pelirroja. Le pegué. No podía creer que dijera eso. El me miró, ¿sabes? Con la misma mirada por la que le pegaste aquella vez. Y dijo mamá, y empezó a llorar. ¿Ves? Si que te quiere, lloraba por ti, intentaba hacerse el duro. Le abracé. Es tan alto. Le dije que yo también te quería mucho. Y que a él también. También le dije que la vida es difícil, pero que por suerte acaba, aunque la mía había sido increíble al salir de Hogwarts.

No puede volver a estropearse, Tobias. Tú hiciste mi vida feliz. Ya te hemos enterrado bien, te hemos dado una buena despedida de la tierra. Yo ahora tengo que ir a encontrarte. Para seguir contigo. ¿Cómo vas a poder morir sin mi? Tu vida tuvo un rumbo en cuanto yo llegué. Siempre estabas conmigo, ¿con quién más querrías estar? Sé que ese sentimiento no ha cambiado.

Cada vez que te veo me asusto.  
Cada vez que te quiero me asusto.  
Me caigo por un desfiladero lleno de piedras.  
Cada vez que te miro eres tan distinto.  
Cada vez que te siento es tan distinto.  
Me tiro por un acantilado llena de adrenalina.

* * *

Y esto es, creo. Espero que funcione, o no sé, que encaje. Algo que haga sentir que no lo has leído para nada.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
